Ter'thelas Baelion
|image = Image:Ter.png |imagewidth = |caption = privately an insecure man |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Ter |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Adult |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Elf (Sin'dorei) |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 1078 (Deck 04) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = WoW OC |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = seasindorei |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Milo }} A tall, lithe and wiry Sin'dorei man of indeterminate age. He has a pleasant face, though it is marred by a scar running horizontally across his forehead. His hair is a deep chestnut brown, usually immaculately kept. Currently, however, it is usually in a state of disarray, unbrushed and only rarely washed. His remaining eye burns with a deep fel green and constantly moves, appraising the people and area around him. He dresses neatly, even if the clothes he wears are battered and patched more often then not. Canon Information Ter'thelas (or Ter as his friends call him) is the only son of an upper middle class family. Born and raised in Quel'thalas, he learned to sail from an early age and his love for the sea has been the one constant in his life since the Second War. Just as he came of age, the Orcish Horde invaded Quel'thalas, sending the Quel'dorei to war. He immediately joined the Elven navy and was commissioned as Lieutenant aboard an Elven destroyer. He spent the war hunting orcish naval and supply vessels, was involved in several boarding actions and was wounded in action. In between the wars, Ter enjoyed serving as a peacetime naval officer, rising to command of his own ship before the coming of Arthas and the Scourge. During the ensuing battle, he watched helplessly as the Scourge swarmed over Quel'thalas, unable to effect the battle from his position out at sea. When he and his crew managed to get ashore, they found their civilization in ruins, ninety percent of their people dead and the Sunwell that gave them their arcane powers and helped sustain their way of life tainted. Ter'thelas poured his anger and sorrow into fighting the Scourge. He rejoiced when the Sin'dorei joined the Horde, seeing it as a chance for revenge not only against Arthas, but against the Alliance that had abandoned his people in their hour of need. In this new Horde, he has found friends, allies, even a lover at one point. He is content with his place in this strange, savage organization and even embraces it. He is a savage patriot and fiercely loyal, believing fully in his people's rightful strength and position in the world. He despises the Alliance as weak and traitorous, and has settled keenly into his new home amongst the Horde. He, like all Sin'dorei, is addicted to mana and withdrawal could have painful effects once his supply runs out. He is privately an insecure man, having lost a woman very dear to him to another man recently. However, he covers this with bravado and a cool, sarcastic demeanor. Abilities: Ter'thelas is an adept sailor and swordsman, and is a decent shot. He is capable of lockpicking, stealthy approach and ambush, sleight of hand including pock pocketing, and the use of the garrote. He can also play the viola. Strength: Weakness: Personality: Extra: Elegante You are here. Relationships Kage: Gay for Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:WoW